Survivor: Dance Central Edition
by xXFrostyCupcake27Xx
Summary: Our fave DC crews have been challenged by DCI to take part in a special Survivor Test. Who will blind-side or be blind-sided? Well, just wait and see...
1. Chapter 2

Survivor: Dance Central Edition

**Hey! So I started digging through my brain and this is what I found. Hope its at least something :3 And special thanks to Guest for giving me some suggestions. I hope you like this so far. :)**

Chapter 1

Emilia's POV

It was such a nice day out here in Dance Central City, so I decided to go for a short walk along the sea-side. It was just after mid-day. "Hey, B? I'm goin' out for a walk, alright?" I called to Bodie, my crew partner. "Oh ok Em. Don't forget we gotta go meet Mo and Glitch at the subway later." He told me. "Don't worry, B. I won't forget." I chuckled and headed out the front door of our apartment. As I was walking down the stairs outside my phone started ringing, it was a DCI call. "_Hi Emilia, we're just callin' in all the crews to meet at headquarters at 1 pm. Don't be late." _Rasa's familiar voice echoed. Then the line went off. "Wow, I hope this isn't about Tan or anything." I said to myself as I walked back upstairs to tell Bodie and to get ready.

***An hour later, at DCI headquarters***

Normal POV

Surprisingly, Riptide was one of the last crews to arrive, and it was only 10 minutes after 1. Rasa was standing by the huge computer with a weird look on his face. Either the crews or the whole of DCI was in trouble. Soon everyone arrived, and Miss Aubrey had a huge tantrum about being hurried around. "Ok, everyone's here, good..." Rasa was interrupted by Glitch. "Uh, Rasa? Isn't Lima usually supposed to be sayin' stuff like that?" "I was getting to that." Rasa said, irritated. "Guys, Lima unfortunately called in sick, a severe case of laryngitis." Everyone was kinda shocked, Lima almost never got sick like that before. "So, you guys are probably wondering why I called you here so suddenly." He told them. Nodding of heads went around. "Well, you see, DCI has been asked to have an agility, physical, emotional and survival test. And all of you are our volunteers!" Rasa announced with a huge smile on his face. Suddenly everyone went from all smiles to death glares. "What the hell, Rasa? Have you lost freakin' mind?" Aubrey shouted out, clearly not liking Rasa's announcement. "Yeah, 'cause...you know, we ain't the survival type." Taye added. Then there was a whole lot of babbling and mumbling going on between the crews. And Rasa stood there, then face palmed himself. "Hey! Guys!" He shouted. Quiet... "Thank you, ahem. So as I was saying, all of you, including...", suddenly there was a cold presence in the room. "Dear brother, don't you think this is too trivial for people like us?" The slithery voice of Jaryn echoed around the headquarters. Now everyone was filled with terror. Did the Glitterati have to join them on this...survival quest? Kerith just nodded and the two seated themselves a bit further from the other crews. "Arrrrrgggghhhh! Rasa can you please just carefully explain exactly what the hell is happening here?" Emilia raged with her arms in the air. Every other person in the room was looking at her like she just lost her mind, well she almost did. "OK thank you, Emilia." Rasa thanked her and walked over to the computer. "Computer, DC event picture slide show." He ordered the huge device. He then snapped his fingers. "Dim the lights, please." He said aloud, and the room went darker. It felt like they were in a cinema or something.

Rasa then started his 'briefing'. "So I have told you guys you will be going on a survival challenge. I bet you've all watched survivor, right? He asked and everyone nodded their heads. But with the Glitterati twins and Miss Aubrey looking a bit disgusted. "It'll be just like that, but with a small twist. It'll be taking place at the Caribbean islands, and far enough from the Bermuda Triangle." He said. Aubrey's face lit up a bit. "Over 39 days you will be tested; physically and mentally. It may be hard, but I have faith in you guys." And with that, Rasa finished and the lights were back on. "Now I have to divide you into 2 tribes. Unfortunately it will not be crews in teams, all of you will be split." Those words were like guns to everybody's heads. "Ugh but I don't wanna be without my bro, Mo." Glitch whined. "Me and my brother never go against each other." Jaryn stated. "Rasa's talking some real crap right now." Emilia murmured with a frown. Rasa could see this wouldnt work out well so he changed his mind. "Ok ok fine, we'll put it crew for crew." He gave in. Man, these people were hard to handle. "It's D-Coy, Riptide and Hi Def on Tribe Savaii." Rasa announced. "Yessss!" Glitch shouted happily. "Im with my homies on this one!" "And it's Lu$h Crew, Flash4wrd and the Glitterati on Tribe Upolu." Aubrey looked like she wanted to blow one hell of a gasket. "Jaryn, I swear I oughta..." She wanted to do something harsh but Angel stopped her just in time. "Calm down chica, its not that bad." He tried to calm her, instead she just got worse. "Its not bad, its horrible! We're stuck with a pair of stiff, classless vampires and 2 ghetto girls!" She growled. "Uh ok...you guys can leave now but be back here tomorrow same time because we have to leave. Savaii members, wear light green. Upolu, wear dark red." He said then led everyone out. He was bushed. "What shit is gonna happen tomorrow?" He asked himself with a tired out voice and let out a heavy sigh...

**Please be nice I tried my best with that one. Im still keepin' an eye out for ideas and suggestions, you know. But il try my very best to write again soon! Read & Review pretty please! ;) **


	2. Chapter 3

Survivor: Dance Central Edition

Chapter 2

The next day dawned and no one was exactly looking forward to this day...

The second the sunlight from outside hit Aubrey's face she pulled the bed covers over her face. "No I don't want get up!" She shouted tiredly. Then her phone buzzed. Face still glued to her pillow, she reached for her phone on the bedside table. She put the phone to her ear and shouted with a scratchy voice, "Dammit, Rasa! Its still early. And I need my beauty sleep!" "All the crews are due here at headquarters in two hours, capiche?" He said plainly. Aubrey took another pillow and slammed it to her face. She groaned as she sat up, called her butler and then got out of bed and went to her bathroom.

It went pretty much the same way with everyone else.

*At DCI headquarters, two hours later*

Yawning was heard through out the main room. People were stretching out their fatigue. Glitch was sitting in a chair, asleep. Dare on the other hand kept on asking the other crews if they were excited for this 'adventure', none of them said yes. Then, Rasa walked into the room. He was wearing a peak cap, cotton shirt and khaki pants just like a survivor host should. Alright everyone's...wait where's the Glitterati?" He asked. "Late." The crews muttered in low voices. "Uh...ok. Well anyway I have news about the game." Rasa said. The group lit up in hopes he might've cancelled the whole thing."There has been a, pardon the pun, glitch in the system...ahem." He started and Glitch, who finally woke up, huffed. "There has to be an even number of men and women in a tribe and yesterday's decisions have shown otherwise." Rasa explained. "I hope this crap talk means he's gonna cancel this god forsaken field trip." Taye whispered amongst the group and they nodded their heads. "Lu$h and Hi Def are gonna swap tribes. Rasa announced. "WHAAAAT?" Glitch panicked, hands against the back of his head. "I don't wanna be with those two!" He pointed at the Glitterati, who just came in. "We're screwed." He mumbled. Miss Aubrey on the other hand, was smiling. "Well I'm fine with it, being with Riptide and D-Coy is a lot better than being with those people." She snapped. Dare had her hand over her mouth in shock. "And no, it wasn't a compliment." Aubrey pointed at Dare. She just smiled. "Alright, so can everyone get up and follow me, we need to leave." Rasa suddenly said. "Uh, Emilia's asleep." Bodie told everyone. They laughed and at that moment, she woke up. "Uh, what happened?" She asked, still dazy. "Il explain later." Bodie chuckled and took Emilia's hand and helped her get up and they walked with the rest of the group.

*30 minutes later, at the airport*

"What the hell, Rasa!?" Taye shouted as she looked at her plane ticket. "We're two freakin' hours early!" "Calm down Taye, the reason we're taking a late flight is because DCI has decided to treat you guys to a nice brunch here at the airport. Peoples faces grew smiles. "Hell yeah!" Glitch shouted, hands in the air. "That's cool, then." Taye said as the group started to walk off in another direction. They went to a nearby restaurant and enjoyed their last proper meals before entering the abyss known as the Caribbean. "You know Rasa, DCI should be spoiling us like this more often." Dare said after sipping her strawberry milkshake. "True dat, Dare!" Taye yelled and the two girls high-fived. Rasa had a bit of a dismissive look, "Yeah, yeah whatever." He said. "So, how long is the flight?" Mo asked. Seemed like everyone had that question in mind since they all suddenly started staring at him. "Well..ahem, we're going to be taking a 3 hour flight to the coast of Florida, then take DCI's private plane to the Caribbean islands." Rasa explained. People then nodded in acknowledgement and continued eating. Important announcement, flight MH345 to Florida will be departing at 12:05. Boarding will comence immediately." Miss Aubrey spat out her water at announcement. Everyone looked at Rasa. "You can't blame DCI for this. LET'S GO!" He yelled and everyone got up and started sprinting, though the twins weren't exactly liking it. "Dammit, now we're late, too!" Emilia shouted in frustration.

15 minutes later, Glitch caught sight of their boarding gates. "There it is!" He shouted, out of breath. They started walking instead, since they were near enough to the gates to know they would make it and they were tired from the long run. "OK, I was not ready for that!" Emilia sighed, tired. "Yeah, come on let's go have our tickets scanned." Rasa said. The group all had their plane tickets scanned and walked down the portable passage onto the plane. Before that, Rasa had told them that they would be sitting tribe for tribe. So the three girls of each tribe would be sitting together and the guys would do the same. Everyone sat down in their assigned seats and the plane took off.

30 minutes into the flight, Glitch was already getting bored. "Ugh why is this so boring? I already miss my iPod and Beats!" He whined. "Hey, could you please keep it down?" Mo, who was sitting next to him said. Glitch just groaned and shut his eyes tightly. Dare on the other hand was having a ball. She kept ordering food and would always talk about how beautiful the view from her window seat was. "Hey, could I get chilli sauce and mustard with this?" She asked the flight attendant. "But, that's lasagne." The flight attendant said with a quizzical face. "Yeah, so? I do it all the time, love." Dare answered with a wide smile. The flight attendant nodded and went into the kitchen. Miss Aubrey gave her a disgusted look. "Ugh why do I have to sit in the middle?" Aubrey mumbled to herself. "Sorry Aubs, you could sit here in the aisle seat, if you won't me handing me my food when it comes though." Dare offered. "Uh no thanks, Dare." Aubrey spat with a 'talk to the hand' menouve. Emilia just chuckled.

**I'm sorry I pulled a bit out of my old story I lost insparation -_- I hope it's at least something though. I know I took rather long to update. Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope to see some more! :)**

**RiptideGirl237**


End file.
